


Susan, really eager pre-teen partner (STES #4)

by MrIronStorm



Series: STES [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dildos, Extremely Underage, F/M, Mind Control, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(10) analSTES-adventures continue! After not so fun STES-fuck of my neighbor’s 14-year-old gymnast daughter, I’m pissed to myself. She had a great body but sex was not fun. I’m fuming when her supermodel cute 10-year-old kid sister comes to ask if she could swim on my pool. I’m still not thinking straight and create an anal-fuck-toy for me.Note: this is not a brutal rape story, even though I've tagged warning "Rape/Non-Con". It is more about Susan not giving consent to what is happening. Yes: you can call it rape if you want.
Series: STES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048
Kudos: 27





	Susan, really eager pre-teen partner (STES #4)

**Author's Note:**

> This 4th STES -story introduces the younger of my neighbor’s girls Susan. She came for a swim and being frustrated about lame sex with Sally I invite her in.
> 
> As usual progress is as usual also pretty slow. Following tags are here if you want a shortcut into action #dildo & #anal.

STORY INTRO: where we left off

In (STES #3) we got Sally as pool girl who would be coming to my place every second day. I needed to release Sarah back to her marriage and stop fucking her. I had plans to fuck Sally’s older friends but as she had so perfect body, that I ended up doing her. I messed up the programming and ended having real bad sex. Learning experience for me as Sally might be my new Sarah and I have her for myself every second day for the whole summer without any sneaking around.

THE STORY

“How could I do Sally better?”, was the theme of my thinking. I was sitting in my living room enjoying a glass of quality rum when my doorbell rang. I was not expecting anyone and rarely got visitors. I got curious and went to open. There was in one-piece swimsuit and towel on her right shoulder Susan. My neighbor’s 10-year-old daughter. Her long brown hair was in ponytail which was flipped to the front over her left shoulder. Her face was not cute in the neighborhood girl style like her big sister and her mother. She had supermodel cute face and she was only ten. She would be a real knockout in few years. I looked at her totally flat chest. Her tits were not even budding yet. Probably due to sports but I was quite sure she would have a decent rack eventually. Her talking interrupted my thinking.

“Hey! Sally got to swim in your pool. Could I come too?”

I was still fuming about the previous STES fumble and related lame sex experience. It was like being on tilt in Poker. I didn’t think or care much at the moment. I just wanted to experiment how far I could push this cute very young girl I knew very well.

“Sure, but don’t brag to anyone about it, OK. I want still some peace and quiet in my backyard.”

She nodded and I guided her in closing the door behind us. I stared at her ass. She had great muscle tone in her young legs and they just seemed to disappear into her back. Like she didn’t have ass at all. It was so small but when she arched her back you could see how firm and perfect it was. I just had to get my hands on it and play with it. I put my hand on her bare back and went to work

“You really need to give me a hug and ask how you could thank me for letting you swim today.”, I said out loud. I was not in the mood of being subtle and there was no-one around anyway. 

She turned around and hugged me asking 

“How can I thank you for letting me swim?”

I hugged her tight, leaned close and whispered to her ear

“You need to remember that you are very very interested about sex. When you go to the pool house for shower, you first look into the second drawer of my desk. There you find there a magazine called Anal Vixens. You check all the pictures and take notice how women are enjoying anal sex. That means men putting their dick to their butthole. It makes your pussy tingle, and you want to try it also. Today with me. This way we have it as our little secret, that no-one can know. After checking the pictures you take off your swimming suit and come out with the magazine. You come to whisper to me that you want to try the stuff the girls are doing in the magazines. When we do it you like it very much and ignore all the pain. You just need to get more and more. And you are very eager telling about it. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, she said. Good, perfect programming. I hope.

“You should take a shower before swimming. There is shower in the pool house. Go there. It is all yours. I’ll be waiting here by the pool.”

She ran jumping towards the pool house. I watched her small ass as she went. Both sides were roughly size of my hand. I surely couldn’t fuck her pussy. Her virgin pussy wouldn’t stretch to take me. But her asshole would. I took out my phone and called Sarah

“Hey! Susan came by and wanted to swim.”

“Oh, hey. I’m sorry. I hope she doesn’t bother you too much?”

“It’s not a big deal. Let’s just not make it daily habit. But that is not why I called you. She heard music from my home theater in basement and wanted to see it. When she did, she was practically begging me to let her watch one of the latest cartoon movie. I haven’t seen that, so I kind of promised her. If you guys are not busy, we’d watch the cartoon first and then swim. Probably two hours or so?”

“That would be super cool. She has been bored all day and I’m tired of trying to entertain her. I owe you one!”

“OK. I’ll send her home after swimming. And act as life guard.”

I had her now for two to three full hours without anyone missing her. After 10 minutes I was laying in deck chair as she came out naked and was obviously hiding something behind her back. She walked to me and leaned to whisper into my ear. 

“I found a magazine on my way to shower. I was looking at the pictures and it made me feel tingly between my legs. The girls seem to be having so much fun. I want to try.”, she showed magazine she had been hiding. 

“Could you help me try that?”, she asked shyly as I looked at the magazine.

“I can. But that stuff is mostly for big girls…”

“I’m a big girl. I can do it.”

“Well… It must then be our secret. You can never tell anyone.”

“Our secret! I promise!”, she said happily.

“Alright then.”, I stood up. “We need to do some preparation before we can get started. Hop on.”

She jumped to my lap and took hold of my neck. I took hold of her ass and started to walk towards the house. Her butt was so tight and small that it was hard to imagine how it would feel to fuck it. I took her to master bathroom and setup the enema shower head. She was watching curiously. I warmed the water.

“Before we can do the stuff in the magazine, we need to empty your ass. You know… Make all the shit come out. I’ll put water inside your butt with this and when you cannot hold it anymore you let me know. I’ll remove the shower and you let it all out. Then we repeat the process until you are empty. Then we can have all the fun. OK?”

“OK. Sounds weird and funny.”

“It’s going to feel weird at first, but you will learn to like it. And to do it yourself. Now sit down on toilet and spread your leg.”

She did and her hairless little pussy spread a little open as she did. The looked so pretty. I tickled it and she giggled. But it was not my plaything today.

“Good. Now reach under you with both hands and spread your ass cheeks open even more.”

Again, she did as told and I placed the nozzle where I expected her asshole to be. I pushed it tight and hit the water.

“Yikes!”, she yelped and jumped up.

“It feels funny few first times. Sit down. Let’s do it again and stay sitting down this time.”

When she resumed the position, I took my free arm and held her from jumping. I made the water flow again.

“Yikes!”, she yelped but didn’t jump. Water was going into her.

“Oh. It feels like I’m going to burst!”

I quickly removed the nozzle.

“Let it out. Let it all out.”

“Ahh.”, she gave satisfied moan as stream of shit and water hit the toilet. I flushed and put the nozzle on her asshole again.

“Good girl. That’s it. Now let’s do it again.”

We repeated the process until she was all clean.

“Good girl. You did really well in the cleaning. If you want, we can now go and get started with the fun. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”, she replied enthusiastically.

“Do you know where the girls did the things in the picture?”

“In bed. Mostly I think?”

“Yeah. But the most fun for them was that they did it when camera was taking pictures. And they also made a movie! That is super fun. They did it in special studio. But you are SO lucky: I have such a special studio in my house. But it also needs to be a secret..”

“Oh yes!”, she was jumping up and down sounding so happy.

“Get on and close your eyes. I’ll take you there.”

She jumped into my lap again and rested her head on my shoulder. Downstairs I flicked the remote to open my dungeon secret door. We went in and I laid her on the bed. I closed the door and set all cameras to record. Then I took smallest dildo I had. It was roughly size of my finger. I also took some lube.

“You can open your eyes.”

“This place is so cool. I was once in real TV studio. This looks like it. All the lights and so many cameras.”, she was marveling my set-up and I was pretty proud of it myself also.

“Yeah. This is a real studio. Made just for purpose of girls enjoying the stuff more. Do you want to watch Anal Vixen movie so you know how the real Anal Vixens perform and sound?”

“Yes, please!”

I dug up Young Anal Vixens -movie where all girls would be just 18 and mega slim. There wouldn’t be any fisting or other stuff that she couldn’t do. Just normal dildo play and loads of ass fucking. We watched few first scenes of the movie together and she obviously was making mental notes. 

“Are you now ready to get started?”

“Yes, yes.”, she was super keen.

“OK. There is one more thing that doesn’t show in the pictures or in the movie. Take this, slide your finger on it.”

I gave her the dildo. She slid her finger on it. 

“Now carefully squeeze little of this onto it.”

I handed her the lube. She was focusing super hard and squeezed a blob on the dildo.

“Good. Now spread that with your finger. Just like that. See how slippery it gets? That makes it easy. Enjoyable to go in and out of your tight little girl ass. If you are going to put something in, you want to put some lube inside of you and on that thing going in.”

“Now get on all fours.“, I patted the bed to get her on the place where close-up camera was focused. I stepped back to make sure that I was not in the picture. After glancing from monitors that there was nothing blocking the view, I instructed her

“Now put the nozzle of the bottle to your asshole. Can you find it?”

She moved her finger between her cheeks and felt for the wrinkled entry. 

“Found it”, she said happily and aimed the nozzle right on the money. 

“Good girl. Now relax push the nozzle in. This is very important part. So focus.”  
She tried to relax and pushed. Her sphincter was fighting the entry. 

“It’s not going in…”, she complained.

“Just push harder. It will. And it will not hurt you. Trust me.”

“Auts. Oh… It’s cold!”, when she pushed, she had managed squeezed the whole content of the bottle inside her ass.

“Good girl.”, I said and threw second bottle on the bed. Now put some on the dildo. Only the end that goes inside you and halfway from there.”

She started lubing the dildo. I almost laughed as I saw that she still had left the empty lube bottle sticking out of her ass. It looked kind of hot between her small buttocks. She was soon done with the task.

“Good girl. Well done! Now dry your hands to the bed sheet so they are not slippery.”

As she was drying them, I gave her more instructions.

“Good now look at the magazine. See how the girl has the dildo all the way up her ass. Take the dildo and push the head inside of you. You want to put your chest on the bed and keep your ass high in the air. Spread your legs a little to make it easier. Just like that. Now your both hands are free.”

#dildo

She took the dildo and aimed it to her asshole. She first tried to push gently but it didn’t move. Before I could give her any further instructions she sighed and put both hands on the dildo. Then she suddenly pressed hard with both hands.

“AAWWW!”, she cried in pain as her legs gave in and she ended up laying flat on the bed with dildo halfway up her ass.

“Good girl. Well done! You got it in. Now lay still for a minute and relax. Your ass is not used to have anything in. It will need some time stretch. Just like that. Stay relaxed.”, I kept talking to her soothingly and took headphones from the table. While talking I watched replay of her ramming the dildo into her 10-year-old virgin ass. That was so hot. I watched if few times and once in slow-motion. Then I returned to present.

“You feel your ass stretching?”

“Yeah.”, she replied. I saw her starting to push the dildo out.

“Stop pushing it out! You need to keep it in and start moving it. You’ll be like the girl in the picture. Do you want to do it yourself or do you want me to help?”

“Could you help, please.”, she asked with shy voice.

“Of course, honey.”

I kneeled on the bed besides her. I leaned and whispered instructions to her ear. She raised her head looked up to the camera in front of her and spoke

“I’m Susan Simons and I’m ten. This is my first ever anal and that”, she pointed to the dildo sticking out from her ass “is the first thing that has ever been put in there. I want to be like the girls in Anal Vixen -magazine. Now we start to practice. Enjoy watching my first movie!”

She lowered her head but kept looking directly to the camera. I wanted to capture all her facial expressions during the session and had instructed to look a camera at all times and in all positions.

I started to move the dildo in her ass. First with small movements but then steadily pushing it deeper. She tried to move away but as she was lying flat on her bed there was nowhere she could dodge the force of me pushing the dildo steadily deeper with every push. When it was all the way in, I kept in there and leaned to whisper her instructions. Again she spoke to camera

“I’ve now taken the small 15 cm practice dildo all the way in my really tight 10-year-old asshole. I feel so full, but it feels so good. I’m on good path of coming Anal Vixen. Now I’m going to be fucked two minutes hard with the dildo. Time starts now.”

As she said that I started the timer on the screen with remote and started pulling the dildo almost all the way out of her and the mercilessly pushing it back in.

“Ah. Oh. Ah. Oh. Ah. Oh.”, she was panting in pace of my thrusts. 

When one minute was up I picked up the speed. For the next 30 seconds I used only half of the length of the dildo but was doing it as fast as I could making sure to ram it down fully with each thrust.

“Auts. Auts. Auts. Auts. Auts.”, she yelped every time the dildo went all the way in.

For the last 30 seconds I picked quite slow pace but pulled the dildo all the way out and when her asshole started closing, I rammed it back in all the way with one forceful thrust.

When timer sounded I left the dildo in.

“Good little vixen! How did it feel?”

“It hurt and felt good at the same time.”

“That’s my little vixen! Now it is time for next step.”

I let go of the dildo and it stayed in place. She was either too tired or obedient to push it out. I didn’t care. Just went for the cupboard and returned with second smallest dildo. I applied some lube to it.

“Now spread your ass cheeks with your hands and keep them spread as I remove the dildo. You really need to show the camera how your little 10-year-old asshole has stretched in our first training set.”

As she held her ass open wide, I removed the dildo. Her asshole stayed open just a little. God, that was still tight. I leaned in and whispered her some more instructions. She nodded and started to speak to the camera

“To be real Anal Vixen I need to be able to fuck my ass myself. Now I need to prove with 17 cm practice dildo that I am a real little vixen. After that I will be fucked in the with real cock.”

She looked so deliciously tight that I didn’t want to make her any more lose, than needed for me to fuck her.

I sat down to watch the show. She took the dildo and aimed it. Then slowly started to push it in. It kept disappearing between her tiny ass cheeks. The sight was a real turn on. When it was all the way in. She released her hands from the dildo and let it stay there for five seconds. Then she slowly pulled it all the way out and let the asshole close before re-entering. When she pulled the dildo out after twenty repeats, her asshole no longer closed fully. Her sphincter was flexing and getting tired. That was good. 

I started the timer and when she heard the start peep, she pushed the dildo in and started to fuck herself deep with it. It was longer and thicker than the first dildo, so she didn’t quite get it all in.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she was panting on each thrust. 

When one minute was up she got on her knees with ass high in the air. I adjusted the camera focus as she picked up the speed. For the next 30 seconds she was going as fast as she could manage.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she kept panting getting more and more winded due to strain of the exercise. 

For the last 30 seconds she was supposed go slow and focused on ramming the dildo all the way in. She pulled it only half-way-out. Then she obediently and forcefully rammed it all the way in for the first time

“AUTS. AUTS. Auts. Auts. Auts. Oh. Oh. Oh”, she yelped two first full entries seemed to really hurt. After few thrusts she got used to it and was now ramming it in with relative ease. 

When timer sounded, she collapsed on the bed totally winded. She was good in sports but still this had been really straining exercise for my little 10-year-old vixen. The dildo stayed all the way inside her.

“Good girl. That’s my own little 10-year-old vixen. Only one step left to be real Anal Vixen.”

While she was catching her breath, I leaned in and gave her instructions for the final set. During instructions she kept nodding for agreement. She looked tired and spent put raised her head and spoke for the camera with surprisingly perky voice

“Just a reminder. I’m Susan Simons and I’m ten. This is my first ever anal experience and I’ve been practicing with two dildos. Stuffing them deep in my tight preteen asshole has been hurting but has been fun at the same time. I want more! To be a real Anal Vixen -girl I need to be fucked in the ass. Over and over again. And different position. We are going to start now.” 

She picked up the magazine and started looking at the pictures. She stopped to one picture

“I’m really flexible since I do cheerleading. I want my first ever anal fuck to be in this position. Enjoy!”

She showed camera a picture of girl having her legs behind her neck with ankles crossed. And of course, fucked in the ass with huge cock. When I gave her a thumbs-up, she put away the magazine and quite easily took the position. It spread her cheeks and pusher her ass up. When she raised her head, she also was in great position to see me grinding it in.

Off camera I put serious amount of lube to my cock. Her asshole was going to be really tight. Her 14-year-old big sister’s almost virgin pussy I fucked earlier today was going to be feeling like she had just given birth compared to her 10-year-old sister’s tiny asshole. I really didn’t want to try penetrate this preteen sex-toy without good lubrication. 

“Use your hands to spread you ass even wider”, I instructed climbing into the bed. As she was spreading, I positioned myself to penetrate her. 

“Make me Anal Vixen. Please put it deep in me.”

#anal

She asked so nicely. I had to fuck her. I started pushing it in.

“Oooh. It’s so warm and soft. It feels nice entering me. Now I know why all those girls looked so happy in the pictures.”

She was looking as my dick disappeared into her. She was so tight it almost hurt. I continued to push steady and sinking further into her 10-year-old asshole. It was incredible feeling just to sink deeper and deeper into that warm tight embrace. Dildo work she had done had prepared her well. I sank all the way in. Her asshole was gripping me really good. I made small movements

“Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she responded in whiny little girl voice. “My asshole feels so full. My 10-year-old virgin asshole is full of dick.”

I pulled out almost all the way and leaned forward to take advance of my weight. I sank all the way in again. The massage shaft of my cock was getting was something that is hard to describe.

“Ohh. It’s going all the way in again.”

She took it easily and it was time. I started to fuck her with long powerful thrusts.

“HE’S FUCKING ME NOW. HE IS FUCKING ME. HE’S MAKING ME VIXEN. ANAL VIXEN.”

“Who and what are you?”

“I’m Susan Simmons. I’m ten and I’m a real Anal Vixen.”

I started increasing pace. I wanted to keep her talking.

“Yes. You are. Who loves anal sex?”

“I DO. It hurts and feels so good.”

“Tell me to fuck you real good.”

“Please fuck my asshole really good. Fuck me really good.”

I was fucking her now faster and faster.

“Do you want me to cum?”

“I want you to cum.”

“Where do you want me to cum?”

“I’m my asshole”

“More. Tell me more!”

I was now going as fast as I could. Each thrust made a slapping sound when I rammed myself deep into her tiny ass. The feeling was incredible. And I had just created 10-year-old anal slut for my personal pleasures.

“I WANT YOU TO CUM DEEP INTO MY TINY 10-YEAR-OLD ASSHOLE.”

“Oh fuck. I’m cumming. I’m cumming really hard. Here comes you tiny ass slut!”

I rammed myself all the way trying to dig as deep as I could and shot my load.

“YES. YES. SHOOT IT IN ME!”, she kept repeating as I held myself deep in her and kept pumping cum into her.

When I was done I withdrew from her and cum started immediately leaking from her asshole.

“Taste it!”

She moved her finger over her ass and some sperm got stuck to it. She licked her finger clean.

“It’s slimy.”

“You will learn to love the taste. Now it is time to take a shower and then go to swim.”

I carried her to the shower to avoid cum dripping all over my floor. We showered, I let my hands roam all over her body before I cleaned her ass. It was red from all the irritation. 

“I have an idea. Do you want to have another secret?”

“Yes!”, she was really keen to be my buddy with many secrets.

“Let’s swim naked! Nobody can see to my yard as I have high fence.”

“Sounds fun.”

I took her hand and let her to the pool. When we got to the pool area, I picked her up and threw her into water. She was laughing as she hit the water. I jumped after her. We played a while in the water. I launched her up in the air and all that kind of fun. After a while of touching her naked body all-around I started to feel horny. I felt my dick starting to stiffen. I decided that if would be fun to fuck her in the pool. When I caught her next time, I turned her facing me and took a hold on her small buttocks. 

“You know”, I said to her silently and with touch of conspiracy in my voice “Anal Vixen girls need often the practice. And sometimes we need to do it so that others don’t notice. How about if we practice secret vixen ass fuck here in the pool?”

“Yeah. Can we. It sounds like fun!”

“OK then. But you need to remember to stay really quiet. No noises, talking or moaning. Got it?”

She nodded.

“OK. This is how we start. You take both hands and guide me into your asshole. When I’m in put your arms around my neck. I’ll bounce you up and down. If you feel you are going to make noise, put your mouth to my chest. That will muffle the noise.”

#anal

I lifted her and she took hold of my dick with two hands. I felt her search for the entry and stopped when it was positioned over her asshole. I started to push her down using my hands on her waist. Entry was tight and felt so good. I could hardly believe that half an hour ago I had been fucking this 10-year-old hole like she was some cheap whore. I pushed her all the way down and she put her face to my chest making quiet moans there. I started to fuck myself with her lifting and pushing her down from her narrow waist. I was very hard to keep from starting to bounce her up and down like crazy. That would make a rhythmical slashing sound which would sound suspicious to anyone listening outside the fence.

“Oh Susan, your ass feels so good. You are the best Anal Vixen.”, I whispered to her ear.

I continued to fuck myself with her slowly and deeply. I think she was moaning to my chest.

“Does this feel good?”

She lifted her head from my chest briefly and nodded.

“Do you want more?”

She just nodded to my chest. I impaled her all the way and started moving to the shallow side part of the pool. She lifted her head and whispered

“Why did you stop? It was feeling so good.”, she whispered very silently.

“I’m going to put on the wave machine. That will make noise to cover slashing sounds of ass fucking.”, I whispered back.

At most shallow part I lifted her off my cock. 

“Get on all fours. Like a dog. It’s called doggy style. I’m going to take you from behind.”

When she got to the position her head was barely on the surface. Waves would be going all over her. I reached for the switch and the wave machine started humming. I carefully entered her from behind and took good hold of her waist. I turned her to face the direction waves would be coming soon

“Soon we will have waves. It is going to be a fun game. They will be splashing all over us when they land here. You will go under water, but I’ll hold you in place. Then when the wave goes away you will be on surface and able to breath. We’ll practice few waves before I start to fuck you real good and hard.”

“Sounds like fun!”

“It will be very fun. Look. First small wave is coming.”

First waves were small and just splashed her face. She was giggling and laughing like young girls do. All the time my dick was fully buried deep inside of her tight 10-year-old asshole. When the waves were full height the almost got to my face level. She was fully submersed each time a wave hit and her contact to the bottom of the pool would have been lost if I wouldn’t be holding her in place. Sound of splashing waves was now quite loud. When her head emerged from water after five full waves, I asked

“Ready for Anal Vixen duty?”

“Always.”, she replied just as the next wave hit her face.

I started to ram her ass as hard and deep as I could. I was splashing the water and moaning while I fucked her tiny ass. She was also making sounds. But all that was covered by splashing sound of the waves.

“God this feels good.”, I said mainly to myself. Surprisingly she had heard me and replied

“Yeah. It feels good. Fuck my ass hard.”

With her encouragement I put even more effort into to it. In few moments I could feel that her ass was contracting.

“OH. OOOOOOH.”, she cried out and got mouthful of water. 

She was coming! She was getting an orgasm as I roughly fucked her 10-year-old asshole in the pool. I got even more vigor and rammed her contracting ass with all my might until it stopped. As she went totally limp, I shot my load into her. Only then I realized that her face was in water and I lifted her up. She started immediately couching water. I pulled my dick out of her ass and sperm started to leak to the pool. When she regained her breath and stopped couching she asked,

“What was that? It felt incredible.”

“That was an orgasm. You came. Next time you visit me I’ll show you more ways to get them.”

“Cool.”

I sat on the edge of the pool and turned the wave machine off. As the waves were dying, I took her to my lap. Time for the final block. After orgasm she should be good for almost anything.

“You need to remember that making movies and everything related to Anal Vixens is our big secret. You simply cannot tell anyone anything. Or write or draw or play or in any way show it. Every now and then we make more movies together. Or we just practice making movies without camera. That might really quick somewhere to make sure you stay real Anal Vixen. Any time you expect to see me, you need to go to toilet and use the shower to empty yourself. Today we just watched the movie and swam. With our swimsuits on. All the stuff where you are nude, is something you cannot share. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, she said.

Little 10-year-old anal sex toy programmed for future use.

**Author's Note:**

> STES series will continue. Susan will return. Alone or maybe with her friends? I’m open for suggestions. There is also plenty in world to apply STES to have fun. I have some ideas but I’d appreciate your views on where the story should go. 
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
